A Day of Surprise
by devi0usangel
Summary: SakuLee and... another one, but you must read to find out...What can happen in one normal high school day in K High School?


All was quiet in the high school library except for excited whispers in the back near the computers. Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were talking rapidly about what seemed like an evil plan. This could be derived from the fact that Naruto was grinning madly, while Sakura tried to shut up Sai's nonsensical ranting.

"Here he comes. Go get 'em, Sakura- chan." Naruto said, pushing Sakura forward as a crowd of girls walked in surrounding none other than K High's most popular boy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ano…..Sasuke- kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, with a tone of annoyance.

Sakura took that as a yes. She walked outside with Sasuke trailing behind her, wearing his usual look of disinterest. Sakura stopped on front of a rosebush, which she did because they were near the windows where Naruto and Sai stood so that they could watch the outcome of Sakura's "secret mission".

"This is for you, Sasuke –kun." Sakura said nervously as she handed him a folded piece of paper.

Sasuke immediately unfolded it and began to read. When he finished, Sasuke looked up and Sakura recognized his unique look of awe as he raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry, Sakura –chan, but I already like someone else." Sasuke said calmly, but he looked genuinely apologetic.

Sakura's eyes widened. _There was no way he __actually__ liked someone_, she thought, _this is Sasuke- never -looks -at –a –girl –Uchiha_. Sasuke cocked his head to one side as if trying to understand the reason behind Sakura's shock. Sakura's blazing green eyes met Sasuke's dark eyes, her eyes silently pleading for the truth and hoping that his previous heart shattering words were a lie. Sasuke shook his head as if answering her silent question. He turned around and trudged away, leaving Sakura alone as tears streamed down her cheeks. She also turned around, but instead she ran away without looking back once. She felt herself being plowed into a broad chest.

"Sakura -chan? What is wrong?" the boy in front of her asked politely.

"Lee –kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Lee froze for a second before lifting Sakura's head up with his finger. He didn't miss the trail of wet tears down her cheek or the look of pain in her eyes. He immediately wiped away her tears with his finger. He then leaned forward and their lips met. Now it was Sakura's turn to freeze before she returned the kiss.

"Bushy Brows likes Ugly?" Sai said in surprise as he watched them embrace.

Naruto, however, smiled mischievously with a touch of bliss when he saw this. A blur of black and white caught Naruto's attention; he felt hands on his back and he looked up in shock, but he had no time to react because he felt soft lips against his. He then realized that it was his boyfriend, which made him relax.

"Happy Anniversary, loser." Sasuke said as he withdrew.

"You knew, didn't you?" Naruto asked, watching a small smile snake its way on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke chucked softly. "Guess Sakura –chan needs to be shocked one more time." Sasuke said as he slid his hands in Naruto's, purposely changing the topic.

"Nah, it's been a day of surprise for all of us." Naruto said grinning, entwining his fingers with Sasuke as they both headed towards the new couple.

Halfway down the hallway, while Naruto and Sasuke were throwing curses at each other, they spotted Sakura nd Lee mirroring their love relationship (of course, they weren't fighting as Sasuke and Naruto usually did).

"Are we that crazy in love, bastard?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"A loser in love is still a loser." Sasuke said grinning, but Naruto knew it was Sasuke's crazy way of saying, "Yes, and I love you, too."

"Hey, Na..." Sakura called happily before pausing to see Sasuke's hand in Naruto's, fingers entwined. Naruto and Sasuke were too yelling at each other to notice Sakura's hand clench in a fist. "NA –RU –TO, you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up in surprise. Naruto looked at Sakura's clenched fists and realized that Sakura realized the reason behind Sasuke's rejection.

"Uh-Oh!" Naruto cried as he slid his hand from Sasuke's. he turned around and ran for his dear life with Sakura chasing him.

"Good luck, loser." Sasuke said, laughing and shaking his head as he sprinted down the hallways, on a new mission to separate those two before Naruto got seriously injured by Sakura.


End file.
